


Two Surprises Part 2.5

by sir_kingsley



Series: Two Surprises [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_kingsley/pseuds/sir_kingsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up the morning after you found him with another woman to discover you're gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Surprises Part 2.5

**Author's Note:**

> So an anon on Tumblr asked me for a version describing Dean's reaction to the reader leaving and here it is! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Original Imagine: http://super-natural-imaginess.tumblr.com/post/98612318542/part-1-requested-by-id-rather-be-sleeping95

Dean paced in front of your door, gnawing on his bottom lip.

His body was still soar, his knuckles particularly raw. His head was pounding with the absurd amount of whiskey he’d consumed last night still rushing through his body. But oddly enough, he remembered everything.

He remembered the dark and smelly bar where he’d spent hours pouting in a deteriorating leather chair. He remembered the woman sidling up next to him and grinning at her advances. He remembered tumbling into bed with her, ignoring the weird sensations crawling across his skin as she ran her hands all over his body. 

He remembered hearing a broken scream and falling out of the bed to find you standing in the doorway, a look of horror on your face that would always haunt his conscience. 

He remembered chasing you, banging on your door, begging you to let him explain. He remembered a puzzled Sam appearing and the look of utter disappointment on his face when the woman had shown up behind him. He remembered screaming at the woman to just leave as Sam turned his back on his brother.

Mostly, he remembered your cries, your screams. They still echoed in his head. He could hear your throat tearing with each sob so much that his own throat tightened. He remembered those few scary moments when he couldn’t hear you breathing and banging on the door until his knuckles bled.

Your sobs eventually faded to whimpers and Dean’s heart broke as he sunk toward the floor and pressed himself to the door. He listened carefully, pleading with you every now and then until you fell completely silent. He could hear your whispered breaths. After a few more hours he stood and went to his own room. He didn’t sleep on the bed that night.

Now Dean stood with his fist hovering not even an inch from your door. It felt like something was strangling his heart, as if a ton of bricks had been dropped on his chest. 

He managed a deep breath and knocked.

There was no immediate answer. He waited a few seconds. A few more. Even more. 

Nothing.

He knocked again and waited. Waited a full minute.

Nothing.

He called your name this time.

Still nothing.

“She’s gone.”

Dean startled and whirled on his younger brother. He distantly noticed the way Sam held onto his side, but didn’t comment on it. “Did she say when she’d be back?”

Sam breathed heavily and rolled his eyes. “You idiot. She didn’t just go on a trip to the grocery store. She packed her things and she left. She’s gone, Dean.”

Panic rose in Dean’s chest and he threw the bedroom door open and his heart stopped beating.

Your dresser drawers hung open, empty of all contents. Your closet door was left wide open, home to only empty hangers. There were a few forgotten items decorating the floor and several of your favorite items were missing. 

Dean choked on a sob he hadn’t felt coming. “Oh my god, Sammy, what have I done?”

“Proved you’re a huge ass,” Sam answered snidely. “What were even thinking, Dean? How could you do that to (Y/N)?”

Dean turned to his brother, his eyes burning from the strain of tears. “I-I didn’t mean… It wasn’t… I wasn’t th-thinking and I was so d-”

“If you say ‘drunk’ like that’s any sort of excuse I will pound you into the wall,” Sam warned darkly.

Dean swallowed loudly and sunk onto the unmade bed, hiding his face in his hands. “God, Sam, what am I going to do? She left. She left. H-how do I… What do I do? I-I have to find her.”

“And say what?” Sam demanded. “‘Sorry for cheating on you let’s make up and go kill a werewolf?’ You really think that’s gonna cut it? Man, (Y/N) just-” Sam broke off and turned away from his brother, pacing to the door and then back to the bed. He glowered over Dean. “You have no idea how badly you just fucked up.”

Dean dropped his head into his hands again. “I just lost the most important person in my life.”

Sam was quiet for a few long moments. When he spoke, his voice was soft but Dean could hear the tremble. “You will never know how much you lost.” Then he walked out of the room, leaving Dean broken and confused.


End file.
